


The Odd Guy Out

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Series: Amber Lock and Psy Beat [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adorable, BAMF Daken, BAMF oc, Bossy Logan, Claws, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid OC, Guns, Implied Bobby/Kurt, Implied Logan/Remy, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knives, M/M, Mutants, OC has a tail, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pictures, Quintin Quire is a bully, Sassy Remy, Sexy Daken, Sexy OC, Sexy Times, Slow Burn-ish, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mutant boy with an interesting set of powers is brought back after a mission, he adjusted well to coming to America, and to Xavier's school, all the staff care about him, but he doesn't have many friends, one day while training he meets Logan's son, Daken Akihiro, while dressed as his woman persona, he likes Daken so he tries to befriend the older male, things become.....odd....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odd Guy Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ongoing rp with my gf, info about Kol:  
> Name: Kol Allen Frasier/ 'Koko' Allen Frasier  
> Age: 19  
> Height: 5'10"  
> Eye color: Blue or Brown  
> Hair color: Dirty-Blonde (when short), Light Blonde (when long)  
> Gender: Born Male, he is Genderfluid though  
> Race: British/Irish/Scottish/Nordic  
> Human, Mutant  
> Male Hero Name: Psy Beat  
> Female Hero Name: Amber Lock  
> If I had to pick someone to play him in a movie, it would be Thomas Brodie-Sangster  
> If I had to pick someone to play Daken, it would be....Ki Hong Lee maybe?   
> All the teachers are extra nice to Kol because they know about him, and some rescued him, the only students who know are Laura, Bobby, and Kurt....

Kol awoke early to his alarm, today he had a lot of training, so he got up and took a shower, when he came out of the shadower he was drying his long curls, he knew he was going to cut it that night for his photoshoot with Peter Parker tomorrow, but he wanted it long today, because he wanted to be 'Koko' he brushed his hair and got his clothing together for training.

He started to get dressed, being extra so he wouldn't wake Laura up, they were roommates, and she was his friend,  
she thought his secret was cool, but hated getting up early because he woke her up by accident.

He put on his chest piece and bra, then pulled on his zip-up shirt, and zipped it up last, then he sat on his bed to put on is boots, he smiled abit at Laura as she snuggled into the bat stuffed animal she had, he pulled his hair back with a blue ribbon.

He grabbed his artist satchel and left a note for Laura that he would be at training.

Once he got to the training area he felt awkward because it seemed the only person without a partner was Daken Akihiro, he looked over as Logan called him, "Koko! Come here kid!" he called, Kol smiled abit nervously and sat his satchel on a bench and walked over to Logan, he is greeted with a hug, "You look good, Laura still sleeping?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry but it looks like you're stuck with my son today"

"It's fine"

"Be careful, he already started with me, kick his ass if you can"

He chuckles abit, "Okay James"

Logan hugs him, "Good luck" he says before letting Kol go and Kol smiles abit and heads over to where Daken is.

"Hey, you're Daken yeah?"

"Yes, guess you're my training partner?"

"yep, come on, not afraid to fight a girl right?"

"Nope"

They take places across from each other, "Aren't you sexy?" Daken said

"Shut up... I'm not normal..." Kol levels a glare at him.

"Are any of us?" he puts out his claws and goes in for his attack.

Kol frowns and dodges the attack, turning and kicking the older's back.

"Whoa!" Daken hits the ground hard and pulls his claws back in, "Fiesty girl aren't we?"

Kol rolls his eyes, "Oh shut it..." his eyes begin to glow fiery orange as the whites turn black and his pupils turning blue, 

"Watch. Your. Back."

Daken chuckles and sees Kol's eyes, "Sexy....and what am I watching for?" the 'girl' disappeared.

"For this~" Kol hums as he appears behind Daken, putting his hands by either side of Daken's head and uses his energy to knock him out.

"What is? Whoa..." the raven passes out, dropping to the ground, Logan sees this and approaches.

Logan smiles seeing Kol's eyes change back, "Good job...thought I'd never get him to shut up..." he kisses Kol's forehead making the boy blush,

"James really? I swear you want Jace to tear me to bits..."

Logan chuckles, "nah, just want you to know I actually care that you're getting better, Amber Lock..."

Kol blushes at the mention of his female hero name, "Thanks James..." he hugs Logan.

Logan let's him leave early since he knocked Daken out, he heads to Science class after grabbing his satchel.

\----

Daken groans abit as he wakes up in the Infirmiry, thinking to himself, 'Damn...she got me that time...oh well, was worth every second...'

Kol ends up heading to the Infirmiry during gym, dressed in his normal guy's clothes now, he'd been punched by Quentin Quire again, he hadn't even made it out of the locker room this time and his cheek was busted, the blood on his extra shirt he was pressing to it told him that, he felt odd as he came in and Hank freaked out.

"Dear lord! Kol are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine Hank..." he whimpered

"Did Koko get hit?"

"No... it was me..." he starts to cry, his glasses were broken.

"Calm down, let's get you fixed up sweetheart" Hank led the boy to the bed next to one with a closed curtain

"It was Quentin again....he broke my glasses..."

Hank nods, "Poor thing...I'll be sad to see the stitches tomorrow..." he starts cleaning the wound, the teen whimpers and hisses at the pain.

Daken looks over from his sitting position, he was about to find out who came in, but thanks to his hearing he heard what happened and thought to himself, 'again....really? That's twice this week'

He hisses as Hank starts stitching up his cheek, "Koko is gonna look like hell tomorrow..." he sighs and Hank huffs

"She'll still be beautiful, even with stitches, I'll get you a new pair of glasses after I put the bandage on... Quentin Quire is an idiot to hurt someone so pretty...when he hurts you, it hurts her"

"I think he's just jealous because all the teacher's like me..."

Daken listens quietly, 'maybe I should have a personal talk with that idiot.....I can't help it, Kol is fucking adorable, no one should have to deal with that shit'

"I saw Daken today..." Hank puts the bandage over the stitches, Daken hears his name and listens more

"Oh?" he raises his furry eyebrows, "what was he like?"

"He seemed....confident...abit jesting, but I suppose that's a family trait... Koko met him...he thought she was hot...."

Hank chuckles, "He might like you too, you are beautiful, even how you are, who you are, is beautiful Kol..."

Kol looks at the blue furball and hugs him, "Thank you Hank... I wish it was true that he'd like me, but.... As usual, it's Koko who gets the guy's attention..."

Daken smirks, 'Oh really? Oh but dear little baby, you have it all wrong. Don't worry your pretty little head, I'll show you just how much I really like you and everything about you'

"I'm gonna be single forever, watch..."

Hank shushes him, "No you won't, someone will come to you sometime..."

"Thanks Hank..." he gets up and Hank helps him to his desk and gets a box marked 'Kol and Koko' haniding it to Kol

"Pick your color"

The teen picks a scarlet pair, "I like these... Thanks Again Hank" he smiles politely

"You're very welcome Kol" he smacks the boy's ass as he walks away, making him yelp, "Good luck with those boys!"

"Thank you!" he blushes as he leaves the Infirmiry

Daken smiles, 'He's adorable...' he gets up with a groan, sure he's good to go, "Hey Hank, I think I'm good to go..."

"Alright...oh and if you heard anything odd, I apologize, Kol came in, he got hit by Quentin Quire....that's twice in a week....Koko must be irritated by now...Logan will be angry, and Remy, the mother hen...he'll be vicious....that kid will be in triple detention..."

Daken snickers, "Nah, it's fine....kinda had a feeling I'd miss something while I was stuck in here....well, I better get going, See ya Hank" he leaves.

\----

Kol looks for Remy since he's always helped when the boy has felt odd about anything, he can't seem to find him though, so he starts looking for Bobby, and to avoid Quentin Quire he turns down a hallway and runs into someone because he's not paying attention and falls flat on his ass

"Oww..." he rubbed his forehead, had he run into Colossus? He looks up and, oh god, it was Daken

Daken looks over his shoulder to find out who ran into him, he smiles and turns to face Kol, "oh...hey Kol~"

Kol blushes lightly, barely noticeable, and he gets up, his accent is thicker when he speaks though

"Ello...um....sorry, have you seen Bobby? I can't find him..."

Daken looks at the adorable blonde, blue eyes taking in the teen's beauty, he smirks abit, "Bobby? No, can't say I have....he might be with Nightcrawler again..."

"Oh...I swear sometimes Kurt picks 'e wrong times to

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post picks in this later I'm currently using an I-pad to write....it was almost 2 in the morning when I started this...


End file.
